Team Galactic (Pokémon Tales)
Team Galactic is a prominent group of villains in the Sinnoh region appearing in Pokémon Tales: Dawn. History Team Galactic has appeared multiple times, aiming to get to the Spear Pillar. They used a machine on Iron Island to drive the Steel Pokémon living there crazy, in order for people to stay away while they excavated in the mines. Mars led this expedition, and found a carving of Dialga and Palkia with text on it revealing the location of the Spear Pillar. She destroyed the text after recording an image of it. Ian and Crystal intervened and drove them off. Mars and Charon led the invasion of the Valley Windworks to obtain enough electricity for their plans. Charon was in charge of siphoning the energy while Mars was in charge of security. Ian, Crystal and Conway appeared, liberating the Windworks. A grunt named Sird assisted in the escape. Jupiter led an assault on the Eterna City Museum to obtain the Adamant Orb. She was able to power through, though Ian, Crystal, Conway and Dawn intervened. The Adamant Orb is stolen by Brodie the Phantom Thief in the end, who then offers to sell it back to them. Saturn leads an expedition into the Solaceon Ruins to obtain the Spear Key, with Sird amongst his grunts. They insert three plates to obtain the key. When the Unown try to defend it, Sird drives them off with confusion. Sird battles Ian so the group may escape. Saturn uses the energy from the Meteorites of Veilstone City to unlock the Spear Key. Galactic then steals several of them to help create the Red Chain. Their next mission was to steal the Lustrous Orb, with all their admins fighting for it. In the end, it is revealed that the Lustrous Orb was a fake, and Brodie had snagged the real one. Cyrus eventually made a trade for the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, revealing Looker hiding in their ranks. Galactic initiated their plans and attacked Lake Valor with the Galactic Bomb, powered by the energy from Valley Windworks. They capture the Lake Spirits and create the Red Chain. They use it to take control of Dialga and Palkia at the Spear Pillar. With the destruction of the Red Chain, the two Legendary Pokémon flee, creating a portal to the Reverse World. Giratina pulls Cyrus in, him disappearing. Saturn, Mars and Jupiter are arrested, but in actuality are recruited by Team Rocket. Charon and Neptune, having escaped Spear Pillar, take control of Team Galactic. They go to Stark Mountain to take control of Heatran, doing so. However, Tobias appears and attacks, wanting to capture Heatran for himself. After Charon loses control of Heatran, the two leaders escape, with Team Galactic in shambles. The two are picked up by Team Aqua, Neptune being a former member. Appearances * Vs. Aggron * Vs. Purugly * Vs. Skuntank * Vs. Spiritomb * Vs. Toxicroak * Vs. Galactic * Vs. Loss * Vs. Lake Spirits * Vs. Dialga and Palkia * Situation at Stark Mountain! Notable Members Mars Mars is the first admin to be revealed. She is very serious about everything, and finds annoyances a waste of her time. She led the expedition on Iron Island, and led the invasion force of the Valley Windworks. She attacked the Celestic Museum with the other Admins to obtain the Lustrous Orb. The mission failed. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Aggron * Vs. Purugly * Vs. Galactic * Vs. Lake Spirits * Vs. Dialga and Palkia Jupiter Jupiter is the second admin to be revealed. She is very impatient and loves to embarrass Mars. She led the assault on the Eterna City Museum for the Adamant Orb, which ended in failure. She attacked the Celestic Museum with the other Admins for the Lustrous Orb, the mission failing. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Skuntank * Vs. Galactic * Vs. Loss * Vs. Lake Spirits * Vs. Dialga and Palkia Saturn Saturn is the third admin to be revealed. He led the expedition into the Solaceon Ruins to obtain the Spear Key. He later led the attack on Veilstone City to obtain the meteorites, obtaining several of them. He attacked the Celestic Museum with the other Admins to obtain the Lustrous Orb, failing to do so. He was with Cyrus when he met Brodie for an exchange. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Spiritomb * Vs. Toxicroak * Vs. Galactic * Vs. Loss * Vs. Lake Spirits * Vs. Dialga and Palkia Sird Sird is a Team Galactic grunt that has obtained recognition from her superiors. Her Pokémon have shown to be as strong as the admins'. She assisted in the attack on the Valley Windworks and the expedition in Solaceon Ruins. She is later promoted to the rank of Admin, and assists in the attack at the Celestic Ruins for the Lustrous Orb. She threatens Cyrus' life, without knowing he was the leader. She accompanies Cyrus when he meets with Brodie. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Purugly * Vs. Spiritomb * Vs. Galactic * Vs. Loss * Vs. Lake Spirits * Vs. Dialga and Palkia Charon Charon is a scientist working for Team Galactic. He was first seen at the Valley Windworks, stealing electricity that he needed for an invention of his. He helped to create the Red Chain and Galactic Bomb, helping to capture the Lake Spirits and control Dialga and Palkia. After he figured out that their plan was failing, he and Neptune fled. Charon took over Team Galactic after this, going to Stark Mountain to take control of Heatran. He succeeds, but loses control almost instantly. He and Neptune flee, being taken in by Team Aqua. Pokémon Controlled Appearances * Vs. Purugly * Vs. Lake Spirits * Vs. Dialga and Palkia * Situation at Stark Mountain! Neptune Neptune is an Admin of Team Galactic. He is extremely muscular and loud, shouting everything that he says. He helped in the attack at the Celestic Museum, which was a failure. He went with Cyrus when he met with Brodie, and was put in charge for excavating the location of the Spear Pillar. He defends the cave until Charon has him help their escape. Neptune goes with Charon to Stark Mountain to claim Heatran. They succeed, but lose it just as fast. Neptune helps them escape, and reveals he was once Matt of Team Aqua, having called for their help. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Galactic * Vs. Loss * Vs. Dialga and Palkia * Situation at Stark Mountain! Cyrus Cyrus is the leader of Team Galactic. He first appeared as a contributor to the Celestic Museum and took the main heroes to see the Lustrous Orb. He was there when Team Galactic attacked and when the Orb was shattered. Cyrus finds Brodie's calling card that revealed it was a fake Orb. He meets Brodie to buy the Orbs off him, and Brodie revealed a spy in Team Galactic, being Looker. Pokémon Controlled Apperances * Vs. Galactic * Vs. Loss * Vs. Lake Spirits * Vs. Dialga and Palkia Category:Organizations Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Teams Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Galactic arc